chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Combustion
Sonic combustion is the ability to cause sound waves to expand within an object until they explode. Characters *Michael Cassidy has this ability naturally. *Jessica Sky Petrelli has absorbed the ability from Michael. *Peter Petrelli has also mimicked the ability in World 8. *Robert Max has also mimicked the ability. *Danielle possesses this ability naturally. *Adalynn Petrelli will have this ability naturally. Limits 'Michael Cassidy' Michael is able to cause objects to combust by expanding sound waves within an object or being, increasing the amounts of pressure on the sound waves until they burst open. The sound waves are compacted within the object or being, and are released out and become free when bursting the target open. The ability needs concentration in order to be able to use it and is hard to use on moving targets. Michael found the ability hard to control at first, but has since learned to control it skilfully and now only uses it consciously. When he uses this ability it only takes a few seconds for it to work. 'Jessica Sky Petrelli' Jess has recently began displaying this ability, and has sporadically lost control over it in grief over her mother's death. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter would have similar limits to Michael, but has never used the ability. 'Robert Max' Robert also has similar limits to Michael and hasn't used the ability. 'Danielle' Like Michael, Danielle can explode objects by expanding sound waves within them and using the pressure this generates. She can see the sound waves as they escape, and they usually appear red. When she first manifested, she would cause small objects to explode whenever she was angry or frustrated. However, she has since learned to control this. Her aim is a little poor, and she is currently working on improving this, along with trying to cause larger explosions and destroying bigger objects. 'Adalynn Petrelli' Using this ability, Adalynn will be able to cause objects to combust by expanding sound waves within an object or being, increasing the amounts of pressure on the sound waves until they burst open. The sound waves will be compacted within the object or being, and will be released out and set free when the target bursts open. The ability will need concentration in order to be used, and will be hard to use on moving targets, and difficult to control at first. However whilst using this ability, it will only take a few seconds for it to work. Like Danielle, she will usually see the sound waves as fragments of red light. Similar Abilities *Spontaneous combustion is the ability to make objects burst into flames *Hydroplosion can be used to create objects or being to explode using water *Induced explosion is the ability to create explosions *Molecular combustion is the ability to make molecules move rapidly to blow up *Molecular manipulation can also cause explosions by manipulating molecular movements *Sonokinesis is the ability to manipulate sound waves *Pressure manipulation is the ability to manipulate different types of pressure Category:Abilities